One Last Bullet
by TheRipleyMystery
Summary: A small continuation of my other little oneshot, Last Man Standing. Chapter 1: Corvo had done it, he had killed the Lord Regent, there was only one thing left to do, as he looked at the pistol in his hand. Chapter 2: The Lighthouse loomed in the distance and Corvo was here to finish it, once and for all. Suicidey and dark in the first chapter; violence in the second. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

He had done it. There went the Lord Regent, dead. And his crimes broadcasted across the city. Victory was his. Corvo had done it. The others were celebrating downstairs. He had wished to have some time to prepare, to clean and to rest his mind before joining the rest in their merriment. He had done it. The former Lord Protector turned Assassin, had torn down the tyrant who had his cruel hands wrapped around the Empire's neck. Corvo couldn't help but chuckle, but the chuckles died down fast. He had fulfilled his duty to his Empress. Now, there was nothing left. There would be no place in the new world for him. Emily... Emily wouldn't want a killer protecting her. She wouldn't want a murderer to tuck her into bed and a slayer to hold her hands when she felt scared.

Corvo was knelt beside his bed, as if to say prayers. And he was. Inside his mind, he quietly whispered for forgiveness. For recompense and retribution. He had killed many men in his path. Guards and civilians alike. Of course, he had hidden that from Emily. He didn't want her to know, ever. She wouldn't be able to live with herself, to hear of those who had died so that she might live and rule. Emily was still innocent, in her own ways. She knew how the world works but she still managed to keep a cool head and still managed to stay positive, despite everything crumbling around her. Corvo looked around him. There were his tools. His crossbow, his pistol, his sword, his deadly spring-razors, the grenades, the bombs, the elixirs and potions and everything. He had stripped himself of all. Clothing, tools, dignity. He didn't deserve it. All he had now was his trousers. He took a deep breath, just like the one he had taken a few nights earlier, when he stood at the edge of the top of the tower, ready to jump. He wasn't jumping this time. He would be more direct. He closed his eyes. He didn't know for how long. He felt like he was being torn apart. Oh gods, if only he could do it all over again. This time, not as a killer, but as a ghost. Sneaking by, not leaving a trace, not even daring to touch or even be seen. But no, instead, he became chaos. He became anarchy. He became death. He looked down at the floor, at his legs. His mask was there, lying the ground, looking at him, mocking him, laughing at him with its gruesome smile. Emily had only ever seen that mask a few times, and he made sure she wouldn't even see it again.

On the bed, there was a note. A note written to Emily. It was an apology letter, written to her. He apologised for everything. For everything that had happened to her, for everything that had befallen her. He prayed for her forgiveness. He prayed for her to forgive his weakness, his failure to uphold what he was to her, to forgive everything he had done. For all the lives he had slaughtered and took, in the name of petty vengeance. Even now, he regretted snapping the Hiram's neck, despite how evil and wretched a man he was.

Corvo turned his eye away from the mask, to look at the pistol. He had loaded a single bullet into it, an explosive one, to make sure that there was nothing left of his miserable self. He picked it up, feeling the heft of the gun, eying the trigger that had ended so many lives, the trigger that will now end his. His body didn't tremble, his eyes didn't tear up, his soul didn't feel concerned. All that mattered, was that single gun and that single bullet. Slowly, calmly, he opened his mouth and put the barrel of the gun in his mouth, turning his hands so that he could pull the trigger. He closed his eyes. And thought silently, _'Forgive me'_ And pulled the trigger.

Click.

Corvo snapped open his eyes, expecting to find himself in the deepest pits of the underworld, to find himself in the afterlife. But no, he was still here. Kneeling beside his bed in his room at the top floor of the Hound Pits. He pulled the trigger again. Click. Again. Click. Again. Click. WHY? Again. Click. Again. Click. Again. Click. Again. "CORVO!" Corvo wheeled around, bringing the pistol out of his mouth. And there she was. Emily. Dressed in her favourite clothes, hair neatly combed, face now wet with tears, expression on her face that of fear. He looked at the pistol in his hand and tossed it away. Emily began to sob. Corvo scrambled to his feet and stumbled and clambered over to her. She dropped to her knees and Corvo just managed to catch her. She cried and cried and cried, as Corvo held her in his arms, "I'm sorry Emily, I'm sorry. Please, listen to me, I'm sorry."

"How could you do this? How could you even think of it?" Begged Emily, through sobs and cries. Her body racked with her sobs.

"Emily, please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Corvo tried his best to reassure her but he failed. Once again. He held Emily close. And for moments or hours, he held on as she wept.

Finally, when her eyes dried and her weeping surceased, she started to pound her small fists onto Corvo's chest and Corvo took it. He deserved it. He deserved it and so much more. And then, when she finally stopped that, she looked at him, betrayal in her eyes, "Why Corvo?" Was all that escaped her lips.

"I was weak, I... I... I don't know! I just, couldn't handle it!" It was now Corvo's turn to break down. Tears came to his eyes now and sobs escaped his lungs, "I failed you Emily. I failed you and your mother. I'm not worthy of this anymore! I couldn't do it!"

"Corvo..." Stammered Emily, "You didn't fail me, you didn't fail Mother. You did it, you brought peace."

"But... There's so many I've killed Emily." He didn't even stop himself. He let it all out, "I've killed so many men. How can I live with that?" He looked into Emily's eyes, seeking, begging for solace, "Who will forgive me?" Corvo grasped Emily's hands in his and he fell to his knees, Emily standing on her own, seemingly towering above him, "Please Emily. Please my Empress, forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me." He repeated, in between the racks of his body. He didn't care if anyone heard or saw this. He had nothing left anymore. All he had was retribution.

"Corvo. Look at me." Emily asked, voice ragged but caring and so, Corvo did, his eyes seeking out hers, "I forgive you... And I'm sure Mother forgives you too."

"You do?" Corvo wiped away at his eyes, pausing as he did. He took a moment to process it, to make sure he had heard right, "How can you? I am a monster. I am not even a man anymore."

"Corvo, you aren't a monster. Monsters are locked in cages and can't speak and don't understand. They don't love. They don't laugh. That's not you Corvo. You're different. You understand me. And I need you."

"I swear Emily, I won't do that ever again. I won't hurt you ever. I promise you. Thank you, my Empress."

"You're welcome and I believe you. Now," Said Emily, her voice commanding but still soft, "Rise, Corvo Attano of Serkonos." Corvo did as he was told and he stood, Emily's hand still clasped in his, "Get changed. I will wait for you. The others are anxious to celebrate your victory" She said quietly. Corvo nodded and let her hands go. He walked over to the side of his bed again and quickly put on his Royal Rags once more. He turned to Emily, who slowly smiled, "Come on Corvo. Everyone's waiting." She held out a hand and Corvo took it, like that child was his last hope. And she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of course, this is a continuation of the story, taking place after the Flooded District, at Kingsparrow Isle. The fated confrontation. Just wanted to end the story, so, voila! Enjoy**

* * *

The boat's hull sliced through the currents, gliding over the water's surface. Samuel manned the rudder diligently, eyes forward, his ragged coat hanging off of him loosely. Rain poured from the sky, drenching the boat, it's captain and the passenger. Corvo sat silently, cradling the mask in his hands, staring into the round lenses just as they stared back. That hideous, gruesome grin was the last thing Corvo's victims saw before he stilled their hearts. Kingsparrow Island towered up ahead, the black hulk of metal that was the lighthouse loomed ominously. Samuel turned to Corvo for a second but turned his gaze back towards the path ahead, "Corvo?" Samuel asked, "We're almost there."

"Hmm?" Corvo looked up from his mask and saw the fortress that lie ahead of him. He gazed upwards and stared at the lighthouse. That was where Havelock had taken Emily. And this is where he will end it once and for all, "Right." Corvo swallowed hard and exhaled lightly.

"Corvo, if I may ask," Corvo turned his attention to Samuel, "That night, when you returned from killing the Lord Regent. You went upstairs for a while, Emily went up there and when you both returned, it looked like she was crying. What happened?"

"Do you want the truth Samuel?" Corvo asks him morosely.

"My father always said a bitter truth is better than a sweet lie." Samuel responds.

"I tried to kill myself." Corvo deadpans, hunching over his mask once more. He rubbed away a flake of blood that had dried on the 'forehead'. He looks up at Samuel, expecting to see surprise or shock but instead, he sees understanding. Samuel said nothing more until he reached the stone pier. As Samuel docked the boat and Corvo rose to get off, Samuel says;

"Corvo, I realise that this might be the last time we see each other and I wanted to say something." Corvo stops and turns to look at him, "You may feel like you've made the wrong decision, killing all those men. You may feel like you've done the wrong thing. And I sure don't condone death, but in this case you needn't worry about it. In the end, you've done the thing that matters the most, the thing that will outweigh every sin and every misdeed you've done since the Empress' murder. You'll have saved Dunwall. Killing, it weighs on your mind and it will take you a while to recover but, remember what you've achieved. In the span of a few days, you've done more than most men will do in a lifetime. Despite the brutality, in the end, you never lost sight of what truly mattered. Getting that little girl back safe and sound and for that, I respect you Corvo." Corvo let out a slight smile and nodded, stepping onto the stone blocks that made up the pier, something crunching underfoot.

"Thank you Samuel. For everything. I have a favor to ask of you though."

"Anything!"

"I want you to tell Piero sorry." Samuel looked at him with a look of confusion, then shock as Corvo threw his mask to the ground and crushed it underneath the soles of his boot, "I won't be needing this anymore."

"I'll see to it sir. Good luck Corvo, I'd suggest moving the bodies when you're done killing the bastards. Wouldn't be right for a little girl that age to see a bloody corpse everywhere she walked." Samuel waved once last time and away he went, the sound of the boat's engine slowly disappearing until all Corvo could hear was the pattering of the rain. Corvo took a deep breath and out it went. Out came his sword and the crossbow. He spun the sword round once then twice. He stopped and examined the blade. Piero had given it a quick sharpening at the Hound Pits and it looked as lethal as ever. Corvo loaded his crossbow with his regular steel bolts. He checked his pistol was firmly clipped across his chest and that a magazine was loaded. He flexed his left hand, clenching and unclenching, the Outsider's mark faintly glowing. He took another breath and set off towards the fort. It all ends today, whether he lives or he dies, he will end it.

* * *

Up in the Lighthouse, Havelock examined the chaos below, drink in one hand and the other hanging limply at his side. The height of the tower certainly gave him a good view of the proceedings as Corvo tore his way across the battlefield below, blood, steel and lead mingling in the throes of combat. He gulped down his entire glass and reached for the bottle next to him. Havelock wondered what he would do when Corvo got here. Martin and his Overseers were stationed near the elevator, Pendleton was busy drinking himself into oblivion and here he was, standing at the balcony, peering down below at the carnage. Havelock had never seen Corvo fight before, never seen the man pull out his blade and go to work. But now, he finally realised what a whirlwind Corvo was. He tore through squads of guards and Overseers like they were nothing. He was brutal and relentless. He had set a guardsman alight and seemed to be watching in glee as the man set the rest of his squad alight as well, his flailing arms doing nothing to rid himself of the flames.

* * *

Corvo rolled a grenade under their feet and there went another squadron, all that was left of them was ashes and a fine bloody mist. Bodies littered the ground and rivers of blood flowed out and away, towards the sea, calling the Hagfish in droves. The courtyard was completely covered in gore, pieces of dead men, charred corpses and bodies with bolts and fresh slices.

He was sure that he would eventually exhaust the reinforcements left in the barracks, there can only be so many men packed into one room. This time, two squads appeared, one of regular guardsman and another composing of Overseers, one of them had one of those accursed music boxes. The man cranked it relentlessly, the cruel, tortured plinky-plonky music filling the air, almost as the soundtrack to Corvo's destruction. He dealt with the Overseers first. He ran away from them first, to escape the range of the music box. As soon as he did, the mark on his hand blinked faintly. Pulling time to a halt, he strode over the Overseer, the mask covering his face contorted into an expression of rage. Corvo primed a springrazor and attached it to the man's back. As time resumed the Overseer was chopped to ribbons. The squad whirled them around, to face their enemy who had somehow managed to get behind them. Corvo primed a grenade and tossed it at them, using the confusion to quickly cull their numbers with his crossbow. Every one of his bolts managed to strike their targets dead in the eyes even if their faces were protected by a mask. The grenade finished off the remaining. Corvo cracked his knuckles and wiped his blade on what used to be a man's torso, Piero would have his head if he let the blade rust. He looked upwards once more, the lighthouse just above.

* * *

Corvo entered the elevator and pulled the lever. Slowly, it moaned to life and it began to rise, rising high above the devastation he had left behind. For a few moments, the elevator seemed to climb into the heavens, higher and higher and higher. The Heart beat against his chest, just as his own heart beat against his ribcage. Suddenly the Heart stilled itself, and a thick fog rolled in, blanketing the area. Corvo couldn't see a thing out of the ports of the elevator.

As the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors groaned open, he was faced with a mass of Overseers, each loaded to the teeth and at the back of them, Martin. Teague Martin. Corvo stepped out of the elevator and the mass of Overseers unsheathed their swords and readied their pistols. Martin stood straight, smug smile plastered on the man's face, "Any last words Corvo?" He asked. Corvo smiled as well and brought time to a standstill. He blinked up to Martin and grabbed him by the neck, bringing the man back into motion. Shock, terror and fear contorted Martin's face as he stared into Corvo's eyes. Corvo buried his blade into Martin's stomach, dragged it out and plunged it back once more, sealing the man's face. He relinquished his grip and turned to the Overseers who were now turned around, facing Corvo, ready to charge him despite the death of their leader. They all let out a mighty battle roar and they hurtled forward as one great mass. Corvo sent a great gust of wind, knocking them all down. He strode their way and promptly put a bullet in everyone of their bodies, the loud report of the gun filling the air.

He strode up to the doors that led and found Pendleton, staring him down with a blade, probably stolen from one of the guards. In Pendleton's other hand, an empty bottle. Pendleton looked miserable, his hair no longer perfect and well maintained, instead ruffled and disheveled. He had deep grey bags under his eyes, "You! Why didn't you die? Why couldn't you just die and make this all easier for us?" He pointed with his blade, "YOU FUCK! YOU STUPID WORTHLESS SERKONAN FUCK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE HAD DONE? THE LENGTHS WE HAD TO GO TO TO INSURE WE SUCCEEDED? AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE FUCKED IT ALL UP FOR US!" He spat at the ground in front of Corvo's feet.

"Easy Pendleton, I just want Emily."

"Just want Emily." Pendleton parrots, voice filled with hate, "You just want Emily but you manage to wipe out an entire company of guardsmen and Overseers in the process. You want Emily, you'll have to kill me first, you've fucked everything for me already." He rushed Corvo, screaming all the while. He brought his blade down for a heavy downward slash. Corvo merely sidestepped and sent the man headlong through the door, out onto the walkway.

The wind was roaring now, drowning out any noise. Corvo barely noticed it. Pendleton recovered and approached Corvo. He swung wildly, once, twice and once more. Each time, Corvo simply dodged them, moving out of the way before the blade could connect with anything. This only succeeded in infuriating Pendleton even more. With each missed swipe, he became more frantic and desperate. Eventually, Pendleton stopped for only the briefest moments but it was all Corvo needed. Corvo closed the gap between them within seconds and drove his knife through Pendleton's ribs, planting it straight in the man's heart. He pulled it out and away and Pendleton slumped to the ground, his blood emptying onto the wooden walkway.

Corvo reentered the lighthouse, not caring for the expensive and lavish luxuries that the Regent had taken great care to stock here. In front of him was a large spiral staircase and at the centre was a great golden statue of the Regent, back straight, looking up ever so slightly, with his hands on his lapels. Humorously, someone had decided to implant a sword in the Regent's shoulder, just as Corvo had done.

As he climbed the steps, walking into the lavish penthouse, he saw Havelock, standing by the fireplace, a key resting on pedestal next to him. He stared into the fires, with a glass in one hand and nothing in the other, "Come on in Corvo. I hear you made quick work of Martin and Treavor. I trust you'll be wanting to see Emily now. Go ahead, take the key, I won't stop you." Corvo approached him slowly, cautiously, "Oh come on Corvo, if I would want you dead, I would've made a move by now. Go ahead and take the damned key." Havelock stepped away from the fireplace and gestured to a door, "She's through there." As if on cue, Corov heard a pounding on the door and Emily's voice calling out. He picked up the key and walked towards the door. This was it, it was finally over. He heard the sound of a sword unsheathing and he whirled around, but he wasn't fast enough. Havelock's sword ran straight through Corvo's body, stopping him in his tracks. The sword was buried right up to the hilt and the blade stuck out through Corvo's back. Corvo dropped his sword, letting it clatter to the ground. He dropped to his knees, clutching desperately at the wound. He felt himself grow cold, losing the feeling in his body, darkness closing on his vision, "That ends that."

"Hurk..." Was all Corvo would manage as gore began to rise in his throat. He coughed and a great big splat of blood stained the ground in front of him.

"With you gone Corvo, Emily is mine." Havelock says, calmly drinking from his glass. Corvo looked up at Havelock and back down at the sword and back up at Havelock. His back was turned. Suddenly, Corvo felt a strange feeling. As if the entirety of the Void started to fill his limbs, giving him a strange sense of power. He felt his body begin to respond again and he stood, pulling the sword out of his stomach. As he did, his guts, muscles and tissue began to knit themselves back together, healing and creating anew. Havelock turned and stumbled backwards in shock as he saw Corvo rise. He gasped, dropping the glass and he started to back away, only to be stopped by the edge of the table thumping against his thigh. Corvo looked at Havelock, his eyes burning something fierce. Havelock's expression turned from horror to panic to fear as Corvo approached him;

"Long live the Empire." Was all that Corvo said as the sword sunk deep into Havelock's neck. He let the sword go and Havelock's corpse dropped to the floor. Corvo turned back to the door, walking with all confidence and pride, thanking the Outsider all the while. He put the key in the lock, turned it, hearing the lock click open. He flung open the door...

"Corvo?"


End file.
